


An Angel, A devil, and a Daddy

by Dadolorian



Series: SugarDaddy!Whiskey AU [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Slaping, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex, dd/lg, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadolorian/pseuds/Dadolorian
Summary: For Jacks birthday, HoneyBee surprises him with a threesome.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & You, Reader / Original female character, jack | whiskey / original female character, jack | whiskey / reader
Series: SugarDaddy!Whiskey AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Angel, A devil, and a Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> his is a colab fic written with @talesfromtheguild (Tumblr) and omg guys you have no idea how fun this was to write and the ideas we shared 🥵 🥵
> 
> Huge thank you to her for the help and being willing to collab please go read her stuff. 
> 
> This is a CANON side story to Diamonds and Daddies

Your limbs ached as you rolled over and snuggled into Jack’s bare chest, your nose pressed into the crook of his neck as you pressed lazy kisses against his skin. You could feel him start to stir in his sleep, as your soft kisses began to rouse him awake. His arms wrap around your torso, pressing you closer to him. His skin is warm beneath yours, and part of you never wants to leave the warmth and safety that he radiates. 

“Good morning.” he says, his voice a deep rumble. The combination of loudly moaning all night long, and his sleepy morning voice made his voice a deep growl that reverberated through the air.

“Good morning Daddy.” you reply, kissing along his jawline, early morning stubble rubbed against your skin. 

Jack finally cracks his eyes open, and tips his head downwards to look at you. He smiles softly and proudly when he sees your hair is still a mess from last night's activities, and your lips are still slightly swollen. He shifts slightly in bed, and brings his hand to cup your jaw before pulling your face towards his where he gently kisses you awake. 

You pull away from him, and he openly pouts. You laugh at him before ducking back down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He tries to follow you and your sweet kisses when you pull away again. 

“How would you feel about a  _ threesome _ ?” you ask him out of nowhere.

Jack’s head falls backwards onto his pillow with a deep groan as he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will the naughty images his mind conjures up away. He releases a huff of air as his hands adjust their grip on your waist.    
“Darlin’...” he says tilting his head to the side to look at his alarm clock. “It is 6:30 in the  _ goddamn _ morning. You can’t just spring that on me.” 

“But would you be interested?”

“Babygirl, you  _ know _ I don’t share.” 

“But _ Daddy _ …” 

“It ain’t gonna happen darlin’. My cock is the  _ only _ cock that gets to fuck your sweet little pussy. No other man is gonna _ touch  _ you.”

“But…” 

“Unless you got a  _ girlfriend  _ that wants to join us, the answer is no.” 

Your eyes light up - you’ve got  _ just _ the friend to join the two of you in bed, but you school your expression and pout slightly, trying to steer Jack away from the conversation you’d started. 

“Okay Daddy…”

He rolls you over and onto your back with a devilish smirk on his handsome face. His hands hold onto your hips as some of his body weight crushes you. “Now, how about breakfast in bed?” he asks, licking his lips before disappearing beneath the sheets. 

* 

When Jack had said he didn’t want anything and that you didn’t need to get him anything for his Birthday you felt bad. You had wanted to get him  _ something _ , but for the life of you, you couldn’t think of a single thing your man could want, need or desire. Additionally, if Jack truly did want something, he could buy it himself. He was a grown man who could provide more than enough for himself - and you. Your monthly allowance was generous at most, and all the gifts and dates Jack took you on… he spoiled you  _ rotten _ . 

But then you recalled that silly little conversation you had with him one morning after a long night, and you suddenly knew what you wanted to get Jack for his birthday, and you knew  _ exactly  _ who to call to help you out. 

It hadn’t taken much to convince your good friend Taylor to join in on your plan. In fact, Taylor was on board before you even finished asking your question. When she had agreed, you explained to her how Jack liked things - your relationship was heavily based in DD/LG roleplay, and he liked being able to feel all of you without a condom on. 

Taylor wasn’t surprised at this information - she’d been on the Sugar Baby app you used for years, and had been with many daddy’s, and baby’s, and had been a part of many, many fantasies. Getting to join you with  _ your _ Daddy was something Taylor was looking forward to. She was curious about your him, what with you constantly talking about him and how great he treated you, and how well he fucked you. To say she was _ curious  _ about him was an understatement. 

After she had agreed to yours and Jack’s terms, you made sure to get everything in order. You had Taylor tested to double check she was clean, she was already on birth control so you didn’t have to worry about that, and finally you took her shopping. You were going to go  _ all out _ on lingerie for Jack’s birthday - after all your Daddy deserved the best. 

When you had arrived at the fancy lingerie store, you were greeted by Amy, one of the sales associates that had been a good friend of yours and always knew what to put you in to make Jack drool. 

“What are we going for today?” Amy asked with a coy smile. She had been a Sugar Mama long ago, and knew what suited you and your Daddy’s tastes. 

“We’re just browsing today. Birthday surprise.” you’d told her. 

Amy winks at you, and tells you to call for her if you need her help before she slips away to help another customer. Together, you and Taylor walk through the lingerie store, browsing for something that Jack would like to see the two of you in. It feels like you wander the whole store and find nothing that feels _ right  _ to wear as a gift for Jack. 

With a dejected sigh, you look over the tops of the racks for Taylor’s dark head of hair, before you spot her on the other side of the boutique. You weave your way through the racks before you come to stand beside her. 

“What about these?” she suggests, her hand running over a vibrant red silk bra and matching panties set. Your hand reaches out to run over the material, and you’re surprised at how soft it feels under your fingertips. Your head cocks to one side as your eyes land on a separate yet similar looking set just a foot away, and an idea sparks inside your head, remembering one of Jack's favorite kinks to explore with you. Stepping away from Taylor as she grabs the red silk number, you reach outwards and grab onto the set that caught your eye. You spin around with a devious little smirk on your face as you reveal what caught your eye to Taylor. Her own wicked smirk bloomed across her face as she eyed the lingerie in your hands. 

“Oh you little devil.” she teases you. 

“ _ You’re  _ the devil,” you teased back, sauntering off to find some accessories that would  _ really _ finish the look off. 

Jack was in for one hell of a birthday surprise.

*

  
  


When Jack stepped inside his apartment, and dropped his keys on the hallway table, he didn’t notice the trail of rose petals leading further into his home at first. He only noticed the silence that greeted him. By now his Honey Bee should have been leaping into his arms, as you always did when you heard him return home from a long day at work.    
Curious, he took off deeper into the apartment, not finding you in the lounge and kitchen, he _ knew _ you had something planned for his birthday, so to not have you jumping on him the second he got home concerned him. There was  _ no way _ you would go out at this time,  _ surely _ ? You  _ knew _ not to head out without telling him. He was extremely protective of you and you’d be punished if you didn’t follow the rules.    
As he neared the stairs, ready to search the bedroom, he finally noticed the petals. He chastised himself in his head, how a secret agent didn’t notice something so  _ obvious _ in his own home was beyond him.    
The annoyance he felt at his lack of observational skills was quickly overruled by a growing heat in his stomach as it clicked in his mind as to what the petals could mean.    
He had _ no idea _ what you were planning, but he was excited nonetheless, all he knew was his precious little baby had a surprise for him, and that was all he needed to know.    
He slowly ascended the stairs, undoing his tie and throwing his jacket to the side as he walked. He followed the trail with his eyes, his smile and cock growing as his eyes were led up to the bedroom door.    
He paused at the door, hearing some soft, muffled moaning coming from the other side. He growled to himself, picturing you lying on the bed, legs spread wide, pleasuring yourself, as much as the idea got him hot and bothered, you knew the rules, and pleasuring yourself without his permission was a sure fire way to earn his ire. He didn’t bother knocking, intent on catching you in the act, and it was  _ his _ home and  _ his  _ bedroom after all, instead he opened the door slowly, and let his eyes follow the petals right up to your shared bed.    
  
His eyes widened in surprise and lust at the downright  _ sin _ before him.    
His precious,  _ innocent _ little girl laid out on the bed, wearing nothing but a frilly little white get up, that sight just by itself would be one to instantly make him hard. But no, you weren’t  _ alone.  _

Your hands clung to the hips of a woman he had never seen before, the two of you seemed unfazed by his presence, too distracted by each other's tongues as you kissed one another.

The strange woman, who was wearing a matching outfit to yours in red, opened her eyes and looked over to him, she smiled into the kiss, keeping eye contact with him she started trailing her hand from its place on your hip to between your legs, making you moan loudly. 

That made him snap out of his daze finally, he growled and strode towards the bed, stopping at the foot to watch you two more closely. 

“I don’t think this is what  _ good girls _ do, ain't that right Honey Bee?” he rumbled hungily. 

You jumped, truly having been too distracted by Taylor to notice Jack come in. Your lips left hers and you stared up at him, batting your eyelashes at him, trying to feign innocence. 

_ “D-Daddy, _ ” you whimpered, caught. “We were just-”

“ _ No excuses, _ ” he cut you off. A large hand trailed up the length of your body, stopping at your chest. Firmly, he pushed you onto your back, his eyes trailed down your body to take a good look at what you were wearing. A new set he noted, as his fingers traced the edges, white and frilly, just how he liked it, with fluffy angel wings and a matching halo to really finish the look off. He leant over you, kneeling between your legs and nuzzling his face into the side of your neck, he peppered it with teasing kisses before wandering up to your mouth.

His lips ghosted above yours, you could feel the heat of his mouth on your kiss swollen lips,, he was so close, but as you leant up to kiss him he pulled away enough to stay out of your reach. 

“I come home, after a long,  _ hard  _ day at work, all I want to do is spend some quality alone time with my Honey Bee, on my birthday,  _ instead _ , here I find you,  _ breaking my rules _ , playing with a friend you didn't even  _ ask me  _ if you could invite over, and making excuses?” 

He slapped your thigh before straightening up, eyes now focused on Taylor who had been patiently waiting beside you. 

“Now, who might you be Gorgeous? “ he asked, his voice softening and letting his gaze wander over her form, admiring the matching outfit she wore, red, with little devil wings and tail in place of your halo and wings. 

“Taylor,  _ Daddy _ ,” she purred, stretching out on the bed, a playful smile gracing her red painted lips. 

_ “Taylor, _ ” he repeated, trying it out. As much as he tried to keep the stern facade up, he couldn’t help mirroring her smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, although I would have much preferred it if we could have met when I  _ wasn’t _ upset with my Baby.” He emphasised his point by slapping your thigh again, rubbing it soothingly straight away and ignoring your startled cry. 

“I-i was trying to surprise you, for your birthday Daddy,” you mewled, whimpering again when he glared down at you. 

“Surprise me you _ did _ Honey Bee, but that don’t mean you have permission to break Daddy’s rules,” his fingers danced over your covered core, tutting when he found you wet. “Getting yourself all worked up without Daddy’s permission? I’m _ disappointed  _ Honey Bee.” 

“B-but that was Taylor-” 

He cut you off with a hard slap to your covered pussy.

“Don’t you blame your friend when  _ you’re _ the one who invited her and started playing with her!” He snarled. “You know the rules!” 

He turned to Taylor again with a sigh. “I’m sorry you have to see this Gorgeous, I think I’ve been spoiling my Honey Bee too much if she thinks she can behave like this.” His eyes didn't leave her face, but he began rubbing up and down your core as he continued to speak to her, ignoring your pleas and mewls as you writhed between his touch. “I want you to know I ain’t blaming you for her behaviour, you’re a guest in this house and I don’t expect you to know all the rules, but I do expect  _ her _ to follow them.” 

He leant forward towards her, until his nose was touching hers. 

“Can  _ you  _ be a good girl for me and tell me who’s idea it was to start playing?” 

Taylor swallowed and nodded.

“Y-Yes Daddy, it was me, it was my idea,” she admitted. 

Jack hummed and closed the small gap between them, locking his lips to hers. 

Taylor moaned and you whined, jealous of the attention and praise  _ your _ Daddy was giving her. 

Jack broke the kiss , giving her one last peck. “Thank you for being truthful with my Darlin, instead of pushing the blame onto someone else like a _ bad girl _ ,” his gaze drifted back to you as his sentence ended with a growl. “What are  _ you _ whining for huh?” 

You pouted up at him, refusing to answer. 

“Quit being a _ brat _ and answer the question Honey Bee,” he warned. 

“I want a kiss too,” you sniveled. 

“ _ Good girls _ get kisses.”

“But Taylor just admitted she started it!” You whined. 

“We  _ aint _ going over this again Honey Bee, you know the rules, she  _ doesn’t _ . She’s a guest in this house and she told me the truth, so  _ she _ gets a kiss.” 

You huffed and crossed your arms, turning your head away from him in annoyance. 

“I really do spoil you too much Honey Bee,” he sighed, pulling you up into a sitting position. “ _ One _ kiss, you get  _ one _ ,” he said sternly, finger raised in warning before dipping his head to finally kiss you. 

You moaned, your perfectly manicured fingers raking through his hair as you attempted to deepen the kiss. If you only got one you were determined to make sure it was a good one. Normally Jack loved to tease you with his tongue as you kissed, but he denied you entrance as you tried to deepen it. He growled, warning you as you attempted to push your tongue past his lips for a third time. He pulled away from you far too quickly.    
“Sit up on the bed, both of you,” he ordered, hands trailing up and down your back. 

You nipped at his jaw, ignoring the instruction and kissing your way down his neck, making little marks appear on his skin, as Taylor moved to sit on the bed like he asked the two of you to do. 

“ _ Angel _ …” Jack’s voice drops low, the sound sending shivers down your spine. “My little devil is behaving better than you are right now. I think she deserves all the rewards you were going to get tonight.”

You pulled away from him just slightly to stare up at him, with big doe eyes. Jack’s cock throbbed in his pants as he stared down at you, and your innocent expression. Both of his hands came to cup the side of your face as he pressed a single chaste kiss to your lips. 

“That look won’t work on me sweetheart. You’ve been a brat since I stepped in the door.  _ Bad girls _ don’t get rewards.” he says, his eyes staring deep into yours. 

“But... tonight is supposed to be all about you.” you said, breaking out of the bratty submissive role you’d taken on for the night. You  _ really _ wanted Jack to have a good birthday, and you didn’t want to ruin it in any way. Shitty birthdays sucked, and you didn’t want Jack to remember this birthday as one you had messed up. 

“And it will be. Right now, Daddy wants to punish you for your bratty behavior.” Jack reassures you in a soft voice, telling you that everything between the two of you was okay.

Taylor sat in the middle of your shared bed, and watched the two of you as she bit her lip. It was obvious to see just how much the two of you cared for each other, how much it went beyond the dynamic the two of you had arranged and agreed to. Shifting her weight around, Taylor felt honored to share your bed for a night. What the two of you had… it was something Taylor hadn’t seen in a very long time, and she was proud to see you had found something so precious with Jack.

“Honeybee, you’re gonna sit right here,” Jack ordered you, pointing to a spot right next to Taylor on your large bed, “and you’re gonna watch as I fuck your friend with my tongue.” 

You whined at the thought of just sitting there and watching, but this was a punishment and you don’t wanna disappoint your Daddy. Positioning yourself comfortably on top of the sheets, you tucked your legs beneath your body and settled directly next to Taylor. At the foot of the bed, Jack watched patiently as you sat down and looked at him, waiting for any other instructions he might have for you. When he’s satisfied with where you’re sat, he turns his eyes to the woman casually lounging on his bed. 

“Darlin’, as good as you look in red, I bet you look better naked.” he said as he gently reached out and ran a hand upwards, letting his fingers drag over her skin from her ankle to her hip. 

His hands gripped her hips tightly, but not painfully, and dragged her down the bed slightly trying to bring her closer to him so he could reach her easier. His fingers play with the little straps on her garter belt, before hooking one finger underneath the elastic and letting it snap back against her skin. Taylor moans softly in the back of her throat as her thigh stings slightly. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Jack exhaled as he stared down at Taylor. As much as he wants to just tear her lingerie off and fuck her senselessly, Jack wants to take his time with her, wants to show his baby what happens when she breaks the rules and acts like a brat. Everything he’s going to do to Taylor is what he could have done to you instead if you hadn’t disobeyed him. 

Jack’s hands wander to the clips that hold up the garter belt, and slowly he begins to snap each elastic band against Taylor’s skin before unclipping them fully. His hands moved to the belt those straps were sewn to, and unclipped it, pulling away from her body and tossed it somewhere within the bedroom. 

You whine loudly as your eyes are glued to Jack’s hands as they roam over Taylor’s body as she mewls and hums softly at his touch. His hands ran over her ribs before coming to cup her breasts. You can see Jack’s eyes darken as he tests the weight of Taylor’s breasts in each of his hands, loving the way they feel in his palms beneath the silky red fabric they’re confined behind. Taylor’s back arches off the mattress, pressing her chest farther into Jack’s hands wanting him to touch more of her. 

“Relax sweetheart, we’ve got all night.” Jack shushes her as he pulls her bra downwards, exposing her hardened nipples to the cold air in the bedroom. 

“Daddy,” Taylor whines as Jack’s hands return to her breasts. He leans over her and takes one of her dark, pebbled nipples into his mouth as his thumb tweaks the other one. 

Jack shushes her as he lets go of her breasts and moves his hands downwards. His fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her scandalous panties and pulled them down her long, toned legs - legs he wants wrapped around his head as he eats her out. His cock throbs beneath his pants, aching to be touched by either of the two beautiful women in his bed. He wants to touch himself, but he can wait a little bit longer before he gives in to what he wants. 

Jack brings Taylor’s wet panties to his nose and inhales her scent. His eyes fall closed as he moans. His eyes open slowly, and when he looks at you, he smirks. “Kitten, open your mouth.” Your mouth opens a moment later, and Jack shoves Taylor’s wet panties into your mouth, gagging you. 

“There. Maybe that will shut you up for a while.” he growls. 

You taste the tang of Taylor’s arousal on your tongue as he stuffed Taylor’s panties into your open waiting mouth. To say the action doesn’t make your pussy drip would be a total lie. 

Jack turns his attention back to Taylor, drinking in the way she’s spread out for him. In the soft glow of his bedroom, he can see just how wet she is for him. Her folds glisten with her arousal, and Jack wants nothing more than to sink his cock into her. But first he has to start your punishment. 

“Don’t touch her.” Jack warns Taylor, nodding his head towards you. Taylor nods at his words. 

Jack crouches over Taylor, and brings her mouth to his, in a hot searing kiss. Jack adores how soft her plump lips are against his, but he prefers you and your kisses…  _ if only you hadn’t been such a brat _ . Jack’s kisses trail down Taylor’s body, kissing every expanse of skin he can find. He draws a nipple into his mouth again and gently nips at her flesh when he pulls away, making Taylor gasp out as pain flares beneath her skin. Jack smirks against her skin as he soothes the sting of his teeth with his wet tongue before he repeats the motion on her other breast. 

His mouth travels down her sternum before stopping just above her aching pussy. His shoulders spread her legs wider as he settles at the edge of the bed, crouching down to hover above where she wants - needs him most. 

“You want this, right baby?” Jack asks Taylor, wanting another confirmation that she has fully agreed to this night with the two of you.

“Yes Daddy. Please fuck me with your tongue. Please - I wanna cum for you.” she pleads with him, her dark brown eyes locking with his. 

Jack’s mouth hovers over Taylor, as he breathes in her scent. With one hand splayed over her stomach, he uses his thumb to brush over her clit. Taylor gasps as her body jerks slightly, before calming down again as Jack continues to rub circles over her bundle of nerves. 

You shift on your knees when you begin to feel your toes falling asleep, and Jack cuts his eyes to you in warning:  _ don’t fucking move. _ Your body stills instantly as you lock eyes with him. Your chest heaves as you watch him move closer to Taylor’s spread thighs. 

His tongue spears into Taylor’s pussy. He smells her. He tastes her. He devours her. His hips arch forwards and he bumps his hard clothed erection against the end of the bed where he’s knelt on the floor.

“Oh fuck babygirl.” he snarls into her, humming, not breaking away from licking into her for even a second. His nose bumps against her clit, making Taylor pant and moan and gasp his name like a prayer. His hands clawed into her thighs, his hot tongue curling and lapping up her arousal, shrewd wet sounds of his sucking tongue and mouth fill the air around you all.  **_It’s filthy._ **

Taylor’s legs tremble beneath Jack’s hands, but he keeps them anchored down. His nails dig into her thighs, tugging her closer into his face. She can feel his tongue exploring every inch of her, dipping and prodding.

You smirk as you watch them together, watching as Taylor’s face pinches up in pleasure and her fingers dig and grasp at your bedspread, trying to ground herself on something. You knew how skilled Jack Daniel’s tongue was. 

Taylor’s moans fill the silence that settled over the bedroom as Jack sucks and licks into her, working her open with his tongue. Taylor can feel the damp path of cloth beneath her ass, and it only turns her on more, knowing just how aroused she is right now. She raises her head off the mattress and looks down at Jack, seeing his dark eyes gleaming up at her, watching as she writhes beneath him. Her eyes flutter closed for a moment before they fly open again when Jack laps at her clit again. She can feel that pulsing energy knotting in her abdomen, coiling tighter and tighter, rushing her towards her impending orgasm. 

“Oh Daddy…” she warns breathily. Her thighs threaten to clamp down around his head, as her hands fist the sheets below her. Jack’s tongue spears into her again as his thumb rubs tight, harsh circles against her clit, driving her towards her orgasm.

“Can - Can I cum Daddy?” Taylor gasps out. Jack hums into her, not giving her an answer.

“Please Daddy! Lemme cum for you. Please let me cum.  _ Please, please, please, please. _ ” she begs again. Jack hums against her again, the vibrations stimulating her nerves more. She feels her thighs tremble more, and before she knows it, her body arches and convulses, shuddering as her climax blindingly powers through her.

She cums violently fast and loud. Jack’s tongue never leaves her as he drinks down every drop of cum her body gives him. Her orgasm had successfully coated his mouth and chin in her arousal, he loved how her pussy drooled for him. Taylor collapses back against the cool sheets and pants heavily, trying to catch her breath and revel in the feeling of her first orgasm of the night. 

Jack licked his lips and wiped off the remainder of Taylors arousal with the back of his hand. He sighed contentedly as if he had just eaten a five star meal. 

“Now Honey Bee,” he said, turning his attention back to you for the first time since he started going down on Taylor. He pulled the soaked panties from your mouth, tossing them to the side for now. “Can you prove to me you can behave? Prove to Daddy you can be a  _ good girl _ ?” 

You nodded desperately, fingers itching to relieve the burning need inside you, but not willing to risk another punishment. You _ did _ want to be a good girl for him, to make his birthday memorable, to  _ please _ him. 

“Good,” he purred, a wicked grin on his face as he stood up and rounded the bed to the headboard. He started unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the side along with his undershirt, leaving his torso bare to you both. 

He settled down on the bed, back leaning up against the pillows and headboard, and beckoned the two of you over with the crook of a finger, chuckling as the two of you scrambled over to him. 

“There’s my good girls,” he praised, unbuckling his belt and shimmying his pants down his hips just enough to free his aching cock. 

You pouted up at him, noting he wasn’t wearing underwear  _ again.  _ He caught your pout and chuckled again, giving you a cocky wink, ignoring your displeasure and teasing you further about your continuing disdain over the underwear ‘argument’ you kept having..

“Come on now Honey Bee, prove to me you can be  _ good _ . Show Taylor here  _ just  _ how Daddy likes his cock sucked.” 

Wanting to be obedient and finally earn Jack's touch, whether it be by his hands, cock or tongue, you batted your eyelashes up at him, maintaining that eye contact he loved as you lent forward and began scattering soft, feather light kisses up and down his length. 

Your eyes stayed on Jack but you held out one hand to Taylor, who took it and allowed you to drag her closer, placing her dainty hand on Jack's balls. 

He groaned above you, head falling back into the pillows and you hummed proudly, loving how you could reduce him to a mess just as often as he made you. 

Taylor took initiative and bent forward, taking Jacks balls into her mouth at the same time you had taken his tip into your mouth, sucking and playing with your tongue. 

A flurry of curses left his mouth as he tried to suck more air in, overwhelmed by the double, startling sensation. 

“Jeesus  _ fuck!  _ Givin me a heart attack!” he gasped, snapping his head forward to watch the two of you intently. The visuals only added to his pleasure, two pretty girls servicing his cock, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes, he wanted to cum just at _ that _ . 

You wrapped your hand around his base and began pumping him as you took him further and further into your mouth. Since your first time together, when you had struggled to take his cock any further than halfway down the two of you had spent a lot of time  _ practicing _ . 

Now, _ now _ you were able to take him all the way, having spent many hours with him learning how to suppress your gag reflex enough and widen your jaw, it was still a struggle, but the moan he gave you when your lips reached his base made it all worth it. 

“ _ That's it, _ there we are, you’re my  _ good girls _ ,” he rasped, praising the two of you as his hands grabbed the back of your heads, holding you in place as he savored the duel experience of his cock in your throat, and balls in her mouth. 

His hands trembled as he took deep breaths to ground himself, to not give into the pleasure so early into your attention. Since the moment he had opened the door to his bedroom Jack had been more aroused than he could ever recall being in his entire life, not even when he was a teenager and first discovered porn could compare. 

“ _ Honey Bee _ ,” he moaned as the hand he had on you slowly snaked down to grip your throat. Something he loved to do every time you managed to deepthroat him was to grip you lightly, so he could feel the bulge of his cock move up and down your throat as you took him. 

You began moving for him, concentrating on breathing through your nose as he lightly choked you with both his cock and his hand, squeezing lightly every time he felt the bulge in your throat pass by his palm. 

He spread his legs wider for the two of you, giving Taylor more access to his balls as you sped up your pace. 

“Look at you Darlin,” he cooed softly at you, admiring how your mouth stretched around him, saliva leaking from your lips, coating him.

“Your tiny little mouth can barely take me, but it feels so, so,  _ good. _ ”

You mewled around his length, soaking up his praise, the vibrations it caused traveled down his length, his balls tensed up and he hissed in pleasure. 

“ _ Knew _ you could be a good girl for me...You’ll do anything for my cock wont cha? My perfect little _ cock slut _ .”

He always knew what to say to turn you on more, your pussy throbbed again, you wanted more than anything to make him proud, to earn the reward he always gave you after each punishment, his cock. Having it in your mouth was just further torment, reminding you just how big he was, just how well he would stretch you out. 

“I’m in  _ heaven _ ,” he sighed, stroking Taylors tight curls affectionately as she swirled her tongue around him, causing him to buck up into your mouth and making you gag. 

He growled as you tried to back up. “You can  _ take it _ , you were  _ made _ for my cock,” he encouraged, tightening his fingers around your neck to stop you from backing away. 

You calmed yourself down, trying not to struggle in his grasp, focusing on your breathing so you could take him deeper once more. 

“ _ That's _ it, what  _ good _ babies.”

Both you and Taylor moaned at his words of praise, his thighs shook in an effort not to keep bucking up into your mouth, his entire cock throbbed and pulsed and the moans that poured from his mouth were downright _ sinful.  _ He was so lost to the feeling his head fell back again, unable to watch the two of you without blowing his load. 

You were so distracted and aroused you didn’t even register the feeling of your own hand trailing down your stomach and between your legs. Only when you let out a high pitched keen at the relief your burning core got did you realize what you had done, as your fingers pushed up against the covered folds of your pussy. Your eyes shot back up to Jack, who was now staring intently back at you.

“You _better_ _not_ be touching yourself Honey Bee,” he rumbled. 

You snatched your hand away and let him fall from your mouth with a pop. 

“I’m not!” you lied, throat raspy from taking his dick, and from the hand still choking you. 

His balls left Taylor’s mouth with a wet slurp as she sat up to watch the interaction. 

He groans at the loss on his cock, but is far too focused on you to complain. He drops your throat and grabs your wrists, pulling you up to him. 

He pulls your left hand up to his mouth, maintaining fierce eye contact with you as he pulls the fingers into his mouth, tasting them. His tongue plays with your fingers, it was warm and you couldn't help but imagine him using it to pleasure you. 

Satisfied he doesn’t taste your arousal on you he drops the hand and he repeats the action with your right one, he closes his eyes in pleasure at the taste, groaning as your slick coats his tongue as it teased your index and middle fingers. 

Then when realization hits him his eyes snap back open burning into yours as he growls, as much as he adores your taste, he was disappointed at you for breaking  _ another _ rule. 

Your fingers fall from his mouth and he firmly pushes you away. 

“Breaking a rule? And not only that?  _ Lying _ to me about it?” He sounded _ angry _ , you should be scared, but the rough timbre of his voice and heated tone only sent more arousal flooding out of you. As enraged as he sounded, you knew it would just mean more pleasure for you later on when he deemed you had learnt your lesson. 

“I’m sorry Daddy!” You pleaded, trying to crawl back to him. 

“No Honey Bee, I don't think you are!” He growled, pushing you away again, his arm looped around Taylor, bringing her flush against his torso, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Showering her with the affection he would normally reserve for you. 

“You just have to keep acting like a brat tonight! Just can’t stop showing off in front of your friend, wanting to act like a cool, _ big gir _ l is that it?” His hand fisted her curls to pull her in for a deep, _ passionate _ kiss. Ignoring you and your distress as his tongue mixed with hers. She moaned and you whimpered, missing your Daddy's kisses, he was trying to make you jealous and he was doing a damn good job of it. 

“Think you’re wearing the wrong costume,” he panted to her when they broke apart. “Think my little brat over there needs to be wearing this little Devil get up, and you need to be in that Angel one,” he murmured into the skin of her neck, showering kisses upon her skin, just the way  _ you _ liked. 

He continued to ignore you, distracting himself by making out with Taylor. He pulled her into his lap properly and began grinding his hips up into hers, one hand gripped her ass and the other kneaded her breast gently.

She mewled and whimpered into the kiss, rocking her hips back onto his, his cock rubbing up against her soaked folds, with one little change in angle he would be sheathed inside her. You were mesmerised, enraptured by the image of this tip of his cock leaking, so close to pushing inside her and stretching her out. 

How you had never envied another person more in your  _ entire _ life. 

You yowled like a cat in heat,  _ trying _ not to rock your hips into the bedsheets to chase that far off relief, you knew you weren’t getting any anytime soon, but you were trying  _ so hard _ not to anger him further and delay your pleasure even more. 

Your pathetic little whine caught his attention, dragging his gaze back to you, eyebrows raised in surprise as if he had forgotten you were even there. 

“ _ Honey Bee _ ,” he drawled, rolling Taylor’s nipple in his skilled fingers as he kept eye contact with you. “You’re going to _ sit _ there and watch as Taylor finishes what _ you _ started. No,  _ don't give me that look.”  _ He continued to glare at you as he helped Taylor widen her legs, better to take him with. He cooed at her affectionately and praised her, telling her what a good girl she was for him as he notched himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her. 

You glare at Taylor and Jack as you sit on the end of the bed, watching as Jack tosses his head back against the headboard as Taylor takes all of him inside her dripping pussy. Your pussy throbs between your legs, just beggin’ to be touched. You watch Jack intensely as his face contorted in pleasure, his eyes clamped firmly shut as he enjoys the warmth of Taylor’s body. Shifting slightly on the bed, your hand moves beneath your panties and your fingers brush against your clit. You will be in so much trouble if Jack catches you touching yourself right now, but the ache between your legs and the relief your fingers give you is enough to spur you on, to keep you going. Whatever punishment Jack will give you will be worth it in the end. 

You remain quiet, which feels like an impossible task, as your fingers rub circles over your clit, and lightly dip inside your folds as you gather your slick. Your breath stutters in your chest as you rub your clit faster and harder, trying to match Taylor’s pacing as she rocks her body against Jack’s. Wet slick sounds fill the air and combine with their moans as Taylor rides Jack, their bodies making the bed rock roughly. 

Sinking your fingers into your aching pussy, stretching you just slightly, you sigh happily. Your fingers could never compare to Jack’s - two of your fingers equaled one of his, and no matter how many times you tried to replicate the feeling of him inside you, it was never the same - but having something to ease the ache between your legs is a relief. 

Your legs tremble slightly as you increase your pacing, rubbing furiously against your swollen aching clit as you pump two fingers inside yourself. You can feel a tight bundle knotting and twisting in your stomach, clamping down tighter and tighter as you race towards your own orgasm. 

Glancing at Taylor, you watch as she stares at you with a hungry gaze as Jack fucks up into her. Taylor’s body falls roughly against Jack’s thighs as she tries to drive his cock deeper inside her, desperately working towards her release. 

“Can you cum for me baby?” Jack asks, his lips trailing over her jawline.

Taylor whines, unable to answer him.

“Come on baby, answer me.” 

“I - I can. Can I cum for you Daddy? Please? Lemme soak your cock.” she begs. 

Jack’s arms wrap around her as he growls, and he uses his strength to hold her down as he cums inside her. Taylor’s moans and Jack’s growls fill the air as they both revel in their highs - Jack filling Taylor with his cum completely as Taylor clamps down tightly around him, her cum gushing out of her and running down his cock before dribbling over his balls. 

Your orgasm washes over you before you know it, and a high pitched but soft whine leaves your swollen lips as you cum around your own fingers, your cum soaking into your panties. Your eyes connect with Jack’s as you come down from your high, and you can’t even enjoy the feeling of getting to cum before you realize your mistake - you’d been too loud. 

“Honey,” Jack sighs in a disappointed but satisfied voice, “can’t you wait your  _ fucking _ turn?” He sighs again as he stares at you and the mess you’ve made of your panties.

“If you wanna cum so badly, then you’re gonna have to work for it.” Jack growls.

Jack’s hand travels over Taylor’s arm before sliding down her back, where he cups her ass, and kneads the flesh beneath his fingers. He shakes his head disapprovingly as you pull your hand from between your legs, and stare at him with scared and innocent eyes. “Taylor and I are gonna have to punish you now babygirl. You didn’t follow the rules of your punishment.” 

Jack swats Taylor’s ass, nodding with his head for her to get off the bed, and he follows suit. When the two of them are standing, he wraps his arms around her, and hungrily kisses her, moaning against her mouth. Jack could see how a man could get addicted to her - she was sinful like the devil himself. 

“Taylor, baby, go into the closet and on the top shelf is something I need you to grab for me. Can you do that for me?” he asks her when he pulls away and draws in fresh air. 

“Of course I can do that for you Daddy,” she quickly agrees, looking over her shoulder at the door leading to his walk in closet. 

When she walks away, Jack turns to you, his eyes dark and hungry. “Now, Princess…” 

He moves to the end of the bed, and roughly grabs your hips. His hands move across your skin, ripping and tugging at the lingerie clinging to your body, tearing off yet another brand new set . When you are semi-bare before him, Jack wastes no time in groping your breasts before dipping his head down to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Your back arches as you shakily inhale, trying to get more of his warm mouth on your skin. His mouth leaves your breast as one of his hands grabs your wrist and brings it towards his mouth. His tongue laps over the fingers you came on, and drinks down the taste of your arousal. 

Taylor reappears by Jack’s side with a long box in her hand. Jack’s mouth and hands leave your body just as quickly as they appeared. You whine at the loss of his touch, but shut your mouth when Jack sends you a warning glare. 

“Here Daddy.” she purrs. 

“Thank you  _ baby _ .” Jack says as he takes the box from Taylor and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

"Now this  _ was _ for your birthday…” he said, regarding you again. “ _ Yeah I remember that kinky little fantasy of yours _ ...but I think this is going to be put to better use tonight." Jack explains as he opens up the box, and reveals what’s inside. 

It’s almost comical the way your eyes widen and your mouth drops open when you realize what Jack holds in his hand. Taylor smiles coyly at your reaction, buzzing with excitement as she takes the packaging from him. She pulls out the harness and slides it over her legs as she steps into it adjusting the buckle so it sits snugly against her hips. 

“Now babygirl, this here is the  _ Royal Mustang _ , and from the way you’re lookin’ at it… I think you want it.” Jack teases you. Taylor’s hand wraps around the dildo, and takes it from Jack’s grasp. Her eyes lock onto yours as your eyes follow the strap on, and she licks a long, broad stripe up the fake cock before sucking on the tip just slightly, covering the silicon in her saliva. 

“ _ Oh my god. _ ” you breathe out. 

“God can’t help you honey.” Jack tells you. 

“How do you want us Daddy?” Taylor asks Jack. He looks away from you and wets his lips when he sees the strap connected to the harness she wears. 

“Damn you look good.” Jack breaths out. “Taylor, baby, you’re gonna fuck our little angel until she cums on that toy. And then I’m gonna fuck her before she has anytime to recover.” 

Taylor leans in and presses her lips against Jack’s before pulling away with a satisfied smile. “I like the way you think Daddy. Can I fuck her however I want?”

Your eyes dart back and forth as you watch them discuss what they’re going to do to you, like you’re not even here. A wave of arousal runs down your spine and pools between your legs at the thought of both of them fucking you silly. You’re a little nervous that your body might not be able to handle both of them with no recovery time, but you’re also excited and eager to get started. If this was your punishment for being a brat - especially when a friend joined you - then you were going to have to disobey the rules more often. 

“Turn around  _ Honeybee _ .” Taylor orders you, a more dominant side of her coming out to play. Your pussy clenches at her tone, and at her words, and you blink stupidly at her for a moment. 

“ _ Turn. Around. _ ” she orders you again. You flip your body over, resting your weight evenly across your knees and elbows. You feel her settle behind you, the tip of the strap on rubbing through your slick folds, roughly bumping against your clit with each teasing rock of her hips. Your head drops down against the sheets as Taylor presses the head of the toy against your entrance, and slowly -  _ oh so fucking slowly _ \- breaks you open. 

You can’t stop the wanton cry that leaves you lips, and is muffled by the sheets below you. Taylor’s hands grip your hips, and run over the curve of your ass, before roughly pulling you flush against her hips, driving the toy deeper inside you. The  _ Royal Mustang _ stretches you in ways Jack doesn’t, and it makes you pant heavily beneath Taylor. Her hands roam across your skin, and she moans when her hands snake to the front of your body where her fingers brush against your hot and swollen clit. 

“That’s it Taylor, get her nice and ready for me.” Jack purrs somewhere behind you. You can’t quite tell where he is in the room, but you can’t quite bring yourself to care either. 

You can feel yourself clenching down tightly around the toy as Taylor continues to rock her hips to your ass, refusing to draw the toy out of your pussy more than a few inches. Her fingers rub against your clit in tight circles, and you’re surprised at just how quickly your body reacts to the things she does to you, in the few short minutes she’s been inside you. 

You were getting close, the need for release building inside you more and more, until you were rocking your ass back against Taylor’s thighs, trying to chase and reach your release sooner rather than later. Taylor’s fingers press a little harder against your clit, and suddenly your orgasm blindsides you. 

You cry out, the sound you made echoes loudly around the room. Your legs shake as Taylor pulls away from you, but you have no time to catch your breath before Jack takes her place. He grips his cock, and runs it through your cum soaked folds, enjoying the way your warmth coates his length. He bumps against your clit one or twice before sinking inside of you. 

Your head drops against the sheets again as he bottoms out and gives you a second to adjust to his incredible size. Jack groans behind you, and digs his hands into your hips, trying to drive himself just a little bit deeper inside of you. 

“You’re so very  _ wet  _ baby. So full of your cum. I can feel it, thick and hot around me.” Jack remarks in a grunt. He pulls outwards and begins to drive into you at an almost brutal pace. 

You whine aloud like you’re slowly being slaughtered when he hits your cervix, and you’re certain you can see stars behind your closed eyes. Jack’s eyes are focused on your pussy and how it swallows his cock with such ease thanks to the orgasm you wrongfully gave yourself and the one Taylor took from you. Along with his own release and Taylor’s cum, the way he’s able to slide in and out of you so easily nearly makes his brain short circuit. Jack closes his eyes and grits his teeth - if he looks any longer at the sight below him, he’ll cum too soon. Jack fucks into you for a moment, before slowing his pace until he stops, completely sheathed inside your wet, tight heat. 

“Taylor, toss that toy in the sink in the bathroom, and then lay down in front of our little angel. She’s gonna make you cum again before she gets to.” Jack demands. 

“Don’t  _ you _ wanna cum Daddy?” Taylor asks from behind you. You can hear the clink of the harness being adjusted as Taylor shimmies out of it. 

“Oh I’ll cum darlin,” he reassures her. You hear her feet pad across the floor towards the bathroom, and a second later Jack thrusts into you. “ **_Right_ ** .” another thrust nearly makes you fall forwards on the bed, losing your balance. “ **_Here_ ** .” 

Your pussy clamps down on him tightly at his words, and what they imply. You will never get enough of him cumming inside you, filling you up with his cock and his cum, of him making you feel full and completely satisfied like no one has ever done before. 

Taylor’s body settles in front of you, and Jack gives you time to work out how you want to eat her out. She settles against the pillows, and spreads her legs for you to settle between them. You waste no time, diving in to taste her cum and Jack’s too, savoring the way she openly cries out at your actions. Her hands grip the back of your head and tug roughly on you as you lick into her. 

Jack begins thrusting into you, each forceful push forwards, sends your face and tongue a little deeper into Taylor’s pussy. You rest all of your upper body weight on one arm, and bring the other upwards, before sinking two fingers inside Taylor. She gasps and moans loudly as your fingers press against her walls, searching blindly for that sweet spot that will get her to cum. 

As soon as you find it, she cries out, and you can feel her clamp down on your fingers as her cum gushes from her pussy and runs down your fingers and onto your hand. 

Jack slaps your ass, once and then twice as he fucks into you, his hand landing firm against your flesh. The sharp slaps he gives you makes your flesh sting, a few tears escape you, your mascara running down your face just the way Jack liked. 

Leaning down, Jack snakes a hand around your torso like Taylor had done earlier, and furiously rubs your clit. 

“Be a good girl and cum for me. Cum all over this cock and show me how sorry you are.” 

Your head swims as your body gets completely lost in your pleasure. Your orgasm sweeps through you, the feeling so powerful it feels like you’re no longer in control of your body. Jack’s thrusts slow down as he cums deep inside you, coating your walls with his seed. You can feel it in your chest, the unending spurts of his hot, thick cum filling you completely. 

You collapse on the bed when Jack pulls out of you, and you’re certain the two of them had fucked you to within an inch of your life. You know you’ll be sore tomorrow when you wake up. Sore and _ very  _ hungry.

Jack watched the two of you lay panting on the bed, clinging together as your bodies shook from the aftershocks of your orgasms. He wants nothing more than to join you on the bed, collapse and cling to the two of you, but he had a job to do. 

He had never been quite so harsh with you, sure he had been pretty physical with you when you had been a brat before, times like that usually ended up with a spanking or some other physical punishment, but he could tell this time you were much more emotionally raw from the experience, having him ignore you in favor for your friend may have been all part of the fun, but he knew you well enough now to know you needed his reassurance and care after such an _ intense  _ physical and emotional session. 

He began by making sure you were both comfortable, gently pulling off the remaining fabric the two of you wore, Taylor’s fancy straps and stockings were removed and the tattered pieces you still had clinging to your form followed.

Carefully he lifted Taylor up, ignoring the slight twinge in his back, humming to her when she snuggled up in his embrace, and carried her back up the bed to lay her down properly. 

He repeated the action with you, depositing you gently on the other side of the bed, kissing your cheek as you mewled in protest of being moved. 

“Shhh Honey bee,” he soothed. “Let Daddy take care of you.” 

He dashed to his ensuite to gather two warm wash clothes ready to clean you both up the way he did with you every time you  _ played  _ with him. 

Taylor purred and thanked him with a kiss, considerably more alert than you were currently. He cleaned up your ruined mascara before moving to clean up the mess between your legs. Your over-sensitive body tried to wriggle from his efforts helplessly as he cleaned the cum covering your thighs and his seed that had begun leaking out of you . Gently he held you in place so he could make sure he cleaned you up enough to sleep comfortably. 

“Awwww Honey Bee I know,  _ I know _ , you’re so  _ sensitive, _ ” he soothed, brushing the hair that clung to your face from sweat out of the way with his free hand. 

He kissed his way along your jaw as he cleaned you up to distract you. Once he was satisfied with that he threw the cloths into the sink, joining the toy before he sauntered back to bed. He pulled open the bedside drawer on your side, taking out the cream he keeps there just for times like this. He popped the cap and ever so gently soothed each of the slaps he had given you, he felt a pang of guilt at your pained whimper, but he knew just how much you enjoyed it, shaking off that brief feeling. The cream was shoved back into the drawer, ready to be used the next time you needed it.

It was too hot for sheets, Jack decided, the three of you were more than sufficient enough to warm each other up. Carefully he crawled into the middle of the bed, pulling your exhausted body to his side, resting your head on his chest as his arm held you protectively. 

He held his other arm out to Taylor in invitation, allowing her to decide if she wanted in on the affection too, he was pleased when she rolled closer to his, mirroring your position on his other side. He gave her a quick, gentle kiss.

“Thank you very much for agreeing to this tonight Taylor, it was an absolute  _ pleasure _ ,” he purred into her ear. She giggled as his breath tickled her. 

“You’re quite welcome,  _ Daddy _ ,” she hummed, snuggling into his warmth and closing her eyes. “I’ve been quite curious about the two of you for quite a while...I couldn’t quite believe her when she told me about her ‘perfect’ Daddy. But it's quite clear to me now...You’re everything she’s ever wanted.” 

Jack's heart skipped a beat at her comment, he glanced over to your sleepy form, who was looking up at him with hooded, sparkling eyes. 

You thought to keep them open, to bask in the afterglow the three of you were sharing for just a _ little _ longer.

“Baby girl, _ Honey Bee _ ,” Jack hummed, kissing the top of your head. “You did  _ so well _ , so well,” he buried his nose in your hairline, kissing you tenderly wherever he could reach. “This was the  _ best _ birthday ever, thank you  _ so much _ Darlin, no one’s ever gave me something quite so amazing.” 

You teared up, still raw and overwhelmed by his praise. 

“Really? You liked it?” Your voice cracked. 

“Darlin,  _ Honey Bee _ , I loved it!” he cheered softly, reassuring you. “And not  _ just  _ because I got to have sex with two  _ beautiful _ ladies, you clearly put so much effort into surprising me and making tonight  _ special _ .” He sighs in contentment, pulling you closer so your head settled in the crook of his neck, he rested his chin on the crown of your head . “You didn’t have to, but the fact that you did, just for _ Ole Jack,  _ I know I say this every time Sugar but I really feel like the luckiest man in the  _ world _ with you.  _ “  _

You felt a few tears escape you and trailing down your cheek,onto his neck. 

“I hope those are happy tears Darlin,” Jack cooked, stroking your arm tenderly. 

“They are,” Taylor sang, joining Jack's affections and rubbing your back soothingly. “You make her happy. Happier than i’ve seen her in a _ long _ time.” 

“Well, that goes ditto for me then,” Jack smiled, giving you another kiss to the top of your head. 

“Rest up girls,” he yawned. “When we wake up, we’re ordering some real unhealthy food and snuggling on the couch with a movie till you both are feelin’ better.”

Taylor lifted her chin, about to protest, knowing her, she would insist on going home so you can Jack you have some alone time.

“ _ Nope  _ you’re joinin’ us too Gorgeous,” Jack cut off whatever thought she was going to say. “S’ only manners that I make sure you’re taken care of too.” 

You smiled proudly, he was ever the gentleman. 

“ _ Fine _ , I wont complain about that” Taylor sighed,settling back down. 

“Happy birthday Jack,” you purred before letting yourself drift off. 


End file.
